Sorpresa
by Yeire
Summary: Hermione se ve secuestrada por un chico, y no sabe de quién se trata hasta que él le habla, pero no quiere hacerse ilusiones. No puede ser que lo que tanto ha deseado vaya a suceder por fin. HHr. POV Hr. RR please! CAMBIÉ DE NICK, ANTES ERA PADDYPAU.


_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, y no escribo con ánimo de lucro._

_**SORPRESA**_

Últimamente, paseo por los corredores de Hogwarts como alma en pena. No puedo dejar de pensar en él, aún no me creo que me haya enamorado de mi mejor amigo y confidente, de Harry Potter. Es tan dulce conmigo que tampoco me extraña amarlo tanto. Voy de camino a la biblioteca cuando unas manos cubren mis ojos con un pañuelo y me conducen a algún lugar que no termino de reconocer. Algunos chicos me han hecho esto, me han cogido de la mano y me han llevado a un aula vacía, para después decirme sus sentimientos. Pero, hasta ahora, ninguno me ha cubierto los ojos.

El desconocido que me ha conducido a éste lugar me sienta en su regazo, después de sentarse él. Al principio me remuevo incómoda, pero luego me tranquilizo visiblemente, pues el olor de esa persona me resulta extrañamente familiar.

.-Te amo, Hermione -me dice con voz ronca. Por mi mente cruza un único pensamiento: _'Esa voz me suena'_.

.-Pero… ¿quién eres? -pregunto.

.-No te gustaría saberlo, créeme -dice.

Noto el contacto de sus húmedos labios y siento que no me voy a arrepentir de ese beso, así que rodeo su cuello con mis brazos y correspondo tímidamente. Pasa su lengua por mis labios temeroso de que lo rechace, lo noto, pero abro la boca y junto mi lengua con la suya, comenzando una dulce invasión. Él recorre mi espalda con sus temblorosas manos, yo separo una de las mías de su cuello y me la llevo a la nuca, intentando que él no se de cuenta, para desabrocharme el pañuelo, pero él lo nota y, sujetándome, se separa de mí lentamente, depositando un casto beso en mis labios.

.-Todavía no -dice, ahora esa voz me parece mucho más familiar, pero no termino de reconocerla. Vuelve a besarme y yo le entrego mi boca sin reservas, me siento tan bien entre sus brazos…

Pasamos un rato más besándonos, hasta que se separa y, como me dicen mis instintos, me mira.

.-Hermione, prométeme que cuando te descubra los ojos no vas a repudiar nuestra amistad, por favor -ahora reconozco mucho mejor esa voz, pero no quiero hacerme ilusiones con algo que sé imposible.

.-Te lo prometo, te prometo que no vas a dejar de ser mi amigo -digo, aunque no sé quien es él.

Me desata lentamente la venda y, cuando me la desprende del todo, puedo ver unos ojos verdes esmeralda que me miran brillantes. Dios mío… es Harry. Harry me ha besado y me ha dicho que me ama, no me lo puedo creer.

.-Mione… te amo, pero para mí es muy importante nuestra amistad, y si no quieres tener una relación conmigo, me gustaría que siguiéramos siendo amigos -no contesto, estoy pensando en cómo decirle que yo también le amo. Sin que me de cuenta, Harry me alza un poco en el aire y me sienta a su lado en el sillón, desplazándome de su confortable regazo; luego se levanta y se acerca a la puerta.

.-Te amo -susurro casi inteligiblemente, pero para mi suerte, Harry lo escucha y vuelve a mi lado, se arrodilla frente a mí y le miro.

.-¿Qué has dicho? -me pregunta.

Me lanzo sobre él y le dejo tumbado en el suelo, tumbándome sobre su cuerpo; a estas alturas ya sé que estamos en la Sala Común de Gryffindor.

.-Que te amo -le digo-. Desde quinto que te amo.

Él sonríe.

.-¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste? -pregunta; me encojo de hombros-. Yo te amo desde cuarto.

.-Imposible -respondo. Él asiente y sonríe, le miro y me besa dulcemente.

Nuestros sentidos se disparan y, cuando me quiero dar cuenta, estoy tumbada sobre su cama, en su habitación; él está tumbado sobre mí y besa cada parte de mi cuerpo, con tanta dulzura que me hace estremecer. Está besando mi pecho, que lentamente se va descubriendo. De pronto se detiene y me mira, yo le devuelvo la mirada, confundida.

.-¿Seguro que quieres esto? -me pregunta-. No tienes que hacerlo si no lo deseas. Todo depende de ti; si me lo pides, pararé.

.-Harry, deseo esto tanto como tú. ¡Por Dios! Llevo esperándolo desde quinto¿de veras crees que te voy a pedir que te detengas? -le respondo, con cara de fingido enfado.

Me besa, de nuevo en los labios, con mayor intensidad que antes, y yo le respondo con ardor. Me siento amada y, sobre todo, respetada por él.

* * *

Cuando, a la mañana siguiente, despierto desnuda entre los brazos de Harry, sonrío feliz; compruebo que todos sus compañeros están dormidos en sus respectivas camas y, o no me han visto, algo muy poco probable porque el dosel está abierto, o han pasado por alto el hecho de que estoy desnuda en la cama de Harry, con él en las mismas condiciones. Me acomodo mejor sobre el pecho de mi novio y vuelvo a cerrar los ojos, dispuesta a dormir de nuevo. Un sueño realmente confortante, solo por ser compartido con Harry.

_**FIN

* * *

**_

_Aquí tenéis un fic que escribí al menos hace dos años y que se había perdido entre las carpetas de mi ordenador.Espero que os haya gustado, jeje ;D Para todo aquel que aún no lo sepa y que me lea normalmente, **HE CAMBIADO DE NICK**, supongo que me cansé de PaddyPau y por eso me he puesto Yeire. Ahí está, espero que os haya gustado mucho. Besos!_

_Yeire_

_Miembro de muchas órdenes_


End file.
